


How Tides Turn

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: The Department of Mysteries finds a way to bring people back from unforgivable. Hermione and Severus face the past and their future. There is a lot of fluff here, so much fluff. Sorry, not sorry.





	How Tides Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I am not usually one for one-shots but maybe its grad school messing with my brain haha. I can't honestly say how this came to happen. Somehow the plot just reached out and grabbed me, before I knew it I had written it out.   
Obviously it is not the most plausible fic idea, but all I have to say in defence is magic, haha.   
I do not own Harry Potter or the characters.   
XOXO!

Staring was rude, but Hermione couldn't help it. Harry had gotten it to work… well, he and a team at the Ministry. Despite it all, more than five years after the war. A way to bring witches or wizards that had been killed with an unforgivable back to life. Hermione couldn't know the details, it was top secret Department of Mysteries stuff, but in her ever analytical mind it was fairly obvious it had something to do with the veil. 

The procedure, for lack of a better term, had to be approved. As far as Kingsley had told her there were major parameters on it. Not to mention when they were brought back, an extensive reintroduction was performed. It had been all the talk for the past three months when the Ministry announced it was in beta testing. Every witch and wizard in Britain going wild about the implications and picking sides on the issue. It was enough to give anyone a headache just when they glanced at the Daily Prophet in the morning before fully caffeinating. It still wasn't cleared it for use, but the beta test was run on Harry's parents. A cheeky perk of being the chosen one. Now three weeks after the experiment, on fucking Valentines Day no less, James and Lily Potter were in Hermione's living room, with their son. 

Harry had given her notice, of course. As right now, the Ministry and Harry were careful, keeping things relaxed as to not overstimulate the poor people. Still, Hermione didn't think that she had prepared enough. Not at that moment with them standing there. Rubbing the sleeves of her jumper between fingertips to help ground her, Hermione felt hard-pressed to even fathom what was going on. Obviously, she was happy for her best friend, but there was so much controversy and not only that but these people… their circumstances… it was all so much. It had been a preparation of sorts for weeks in her own home for other reasons (Harry had been so busy that he wouldn't have the foggiest what Hermione had been going through to make this work). Many late nights sat at the kitchen island, a box of dry cereal passed back and forth between bouts of silence or long, in-depth conversations. Some of it painful, others indifferent. 

She was broken from her pondering by Harry's voice, "Hermione… these are my parents, James and Lily Potter… mum, dad, this is Hermione."  _ It was happening.  _

James stepped forward, and it was hard to dismiss the small, tipped smile that looked so like her best friend. James stretched out a hand, "we have heard so much about you, Hermione." 

Hermione shook his hand, and Lily stepped up then, Hermione felt a split moment of white-hot rage shoot through her at the sight of the woman. Thoughts of the cracks in  _ his  _ soul. So near that now they felt like Hermione's own they were so close to her. Hermione did her best to shake it off. Things were different, times were different. 

"I am so grateful that my son had such a wonderful friend, and of course we know how absolutely clever you are and always have been as we've heard." Lily had a warm smile, that was certain, she wasn't a bad person… neither was James. Though Hermione struggled to accept that in her mind. It was just… difficult not to hold a grudge, Hermione had been mending scars from these people for a while now. Slowly sealing them up and making them not hurt anymore, or so often. It terrified her that all her efforts would be for nought if... no. 

"Harry is too kind for his own good, please come in and have a seat." Hermione gestured to the sofa. "Tea?"

They agreed, sitting whilst Harry followed Hermione into the kitchen to prepare the tea. 

"I hope this is still alright, you seem a bit high strung." 

Hermione chuckled tensely placing things on a tray, "when am I not?"

"Ya know what I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Hermione sighed and looked at him, "I am not… you just, I am worried at his reaction. Obviously, I've tried to prepare him, but there is only so much…" She had to trail off, there wasn't more she could put into words about that. "They know about him? Everything?"

"Most, I believe the important, big things Dark Saviour all that."

Hermione shot him a look. 

"Oh you know I wouldn't say it like that in front of him, Kings and the team filled them in on everything from the war and since as far as I know. I wasn't allowed to be a part of it for obvious reasons." Harry shrugged, "when's he gonna be home?"

"Soon. He had to meet with the Potions Board and has been there all day. He usually floo's in around now." Picking up the tray, Hermione jerked her head to the living room. "Shall we?"

The Potter's seemed to realise that they had been the subject in the kitchen when Harry and Hermione returned. Hermione tried to make sure that they felt comfortable. It couldn't have been easy to have to do something like this. The world changed, and they had to adjust. That must have been hard, there was no doubt about that. 

"You have a beautiful home, Hermione" Lily said kindly, sipping at her tea. 

James nodded, "it really is beautiful, the floors are stunning." 

Hermione grinned and looked to Harry, he knew how much time had been spent deciding what flooring to have put in. "Thank you, we really didn't know what to do about the floor for the longest time. We only recently, in the last few months, moved here and have been working on it since it has been a project." Hermione chuckled inside remembering the various arguments over all of it and the making up as well. "The dark wood flooring just really felt right." 

Lily nodded, "well, it looks magnificent, as far as I have heard you haven't much time for a renovation along with everything else you do." 

"Yes, it has been something that I have been taking in small doses, thankfully my husband has a much more flexible schedule and can oversee something when I am travelling or simply too exhausted." Hermione beamed at the thought of her love, she really didn't know what she would do without him, sometimes he was the only thing that stood between her and a nervous breakdown, at least after a very long day. 

James and Lily both looked surprised at her comment, just as Hermione heard the floo activate in the bedroom upstairs. 

"I don't think we were told that you are married," remarked James looking to Lily. "Congratulations, I reckon," he chuckled, "too bad we missed it." 

Hermione glanced at Harry, now nervous. "Thank you, we just celebrated our year anniversary a month ago." 

"Well, then!" said James with a bright smile. 

"You didn't tell us that Harry," Lily added. 

Harry swallowed, nervously. "I thought Kings had, mum." 

Neither of the Potter's seemed to notice the tension that had just entered the room and Hermione heard the sound of their loo door opening, her palms began to sweat. 

"Where is he?" Lily asked, "oh! And of course, tell us what he does as well?" She seemed very excited to hear. 

Hermione smiled, trying not to seem apprehensive if anyone should be it should be her husband, he was the one that had the history. "Actually I believe he just got home, no doubt he is freshening up. Um, He owns his own business actually or well runs many businesses now. Apothecaries." 

James did not seem interested in this, but Lily perked up. "Oh! I absolutely adored potions, that would've been my field of study no doubt had I been able." There was not the slightest sadness in her voice, and Hermione realised then, that the two of them were very much grateful for their opportunity at life, but they also wouldn't change the past. 

"Mum, dad I think that we need to te-" 

Before Harry could finish, Severus stepped into the room from the hallway that led from the stairs. His black boots made a soft noise on the floor, directing attention to him. His face was tense that Hermione could see, but he was trying very hard not to scowl. Hermione stood quickly and went to him when he came to stand near the couch. Reaching out, she took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Chancing a glance at James and Lily, Hermione saw shock but not anger. Perhaps there was some mistrust in James' eyes but no animosity. 

"This is my husband… I believe you knew each other, Severus Snape." 

Severus stepped forward with Hermione to sit on the set of chairs, but before he sat, he extended a hand to James. It took a moment, but James reached out and shook his old nemesis hand. Severus then also extended the hand to Lily, who took it as well, and it seemed that perhaps there were tears in her eyes. Hermione and Snape sat Hermione, placing a hand on his knee, in hopes that it would calm any nerves he had. They had discussed this the night before, and she knew how uneasy he actually was, so much so that Severus was having trouble sleeping properly and needed to take a Sleeping Draught. Which he hadn't had to take for the last 3 years. Severus was making an effort, and that was precisely what he had told Hermione he wanted to do. Foregoing even his frock coat instead, wearing a back dress shirt, the top button undone. He must have cleaned up a bit as well, he smelled of his spicy cologne, and his hair looked freshly cleaned. Potion fumes always did a number on it she knew. 

"This is a surprise," Lily finally said, somewhat softly. James didn't say anything, just nodded. 

"We thought that Kingsley would have told you when he…" Harry groped for how to say it, "when he told you of Snape's actions during the war."

"He did explain that to us," Lily nodded, she looked at Snape. "Severus I believe that I am indebted to you beyond anything for the protection of my son." 

Severus blinked a moment, then in his calm, low voice responded. "I do not believe that is true at all. It was done as an act of repentance to you… which became more with time." He glanced at Hermione, and she smiled at him. Hermione knew his thoughts about Harry, and now their relationship was stable, even friendly. 

"Either way, Snape, I think we are grateful." James was the one to speak this time, his eyes showed a sincerity that was hard to mistake. There was still an unease there though, a tension that hung somewhat heavy in the air. 

Severus only nodded once, sitting very straight in his chair. The tension was dissipating a little. 

"Tea?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Please, love." 

Lily's eyebrows shot up at that and Hermione busied herself, making him a cup the way he always took it, trying not to show she'd seen it. This woman was obviously surprised to see him being so open. 

"You did go into potions then Severus?" Asked Lily, she said his name carefully unsure of her welcome to it. "Not teaching any longer? Obviously, our knowledge of your life since the war is somewhat limited." She chuckled, lightening the mood further. 

Severus took his tea gratefully and sat back, his body only slightly less rigid, "yes, I own a chain of apothecaries." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her husbands leg a swat, "he is being modest. Most of the apothecaries in Europe are now owned by his company. Next month they are expanding to the States as well." 

The Potters eyebrows rose at this. 

"Interesting, is it your average, everyday potions? Or other?" James asked, sipping his tea. 

"Yes, most of what is in the common shop, we have done our best to keep it simple and affordable for the average witch or wizard, and we also create in bulk for magical hospitals or clinics." 

"So you have more extensive potions then as well? Have you created any? I remember that was something of a hobby for you." Lily added, it was said with a small edge, Hermione thought, but she wasn't sure. 

This time Hermione spoke, "Severus has patented many potions in the last few years, as well as reformulated the potion teaching curriculum at Hogwarts and other schools." Hermione beamed at her husband, very proud of his accomplishments, "actually he is working on a new book at the moment." 

"An in-depth look at rare potion ingredients and how to harvest them without any detriment to the environment or creatures of any kind," Severus stated. 

This got them into a discussion about the book and Hermione's work as well, it was pleasant and did not seem to be strained. 

…

It was well into the evening when they were off to Grimmauld Place for the night. Harry seemed to be in particularly good spirits after what appeared to be a decent turn of events. Severus had been stiff throughout the evening but not disdainful. Accepting the invitation to go to the party, Harry was holding that weekend and saying their goodbye's Hermione finally shut the door and turned to look at Severus. He had made his way to their bar cart near the kitchen and was pouring himself a glass of wine. 

"Nightcap?" He asked, lifting another glass. 

"Hmmm, not for me no. Conjure me a water though?" Hermione wandered over to him and took the glass he offered. Then followed him to a chair, this time instead of sitting properly for guests she took her favoured place in his lap, the precise reason they had an armchair that large. Severus flicked a hand dimming the lights in the room a bit and then sighed, allowing his head to fall back against the cushion. 

"Thank Merlin for you, Hermione." He said after a moment. 

She looked at him with a question in her brown eyes. 

"If it weren't for you, and all that you have made me see about myself in these years, I am unsure if I would have the ability to survive a night as this has been." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on his chest, "I love you too."

...

When Severus woke the next morning, the shower was running. Hermione was not an early riser, and on a Saturday, it was almost unheard of that she was up before him, something strange was going on. He sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes, there were thoughts of the night before swirling in his mind, but he let them be for the moment. Severus knew that Hermione though she tried not to show it had been worried. Whether it had to do with his discomfort or Lily specifically he did not know, either way, his lovely wife needed a small break from not only the regular business of her job but stress in general. Hauling himself down to the kitchen, Severus set to begin making breakfast. Un-uttered spells started the coffee and heated a frying pan. Ingredients floated from the fridge, and he began to mix them. All the while, humming very lightly to himself. Gods but he really was content.

…

Looking again, Hermione's mouth dropped open. She wracked her brain over and over, how had this happened. Spread out in front of her were three muggle pregnancy tests and floating in the air right in front of her nose was the magical charm glowing a silvery lilac colour signally as did the other tests, with their double lines that she was indeed pregnant. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth and tears pricked at her eyes. This wasn't the plan, but she was so overwhelmingly happy. Placing her other hand over her belly, she closed her eyes, smiling and holding back a wash of tears. 

"Hello, there." She murmured, rubbing her abdomen. 

After cleaning herself up a bit, Hermione was on the stairs, she could smell Severus's famous lemon ricotta pancakes, and her stomach gave a mighty growl, stark contrast to her recent bouts of nausea that she now knew the cause of. "Daddy's cooking is amazing, mummy though..." she spoke softly to her belly. "Should we go inform him of your existence?"

They had said they would wait at least another year before trying. Hermione, being so caught up in work as she had been the past month or so, and with the Potter debacle had forgotten to take her weekly potion. The diagnostic spell she ran put her at somewhere around 16 weeks. Initially making her terrified, but when the rest of the spells came up perfectly, and everything seemed to be in order, it had eased her mind. She could even find out the gender at this point with a simple spell but wanted to wait for Severus. How she had been so oblivious to all of this was beyond her. Things were about to get interesting, to say the least. Her career was going to slow down for a time, that was alright. Hermione had always wanted to be a mum along with everything else, it being Severus's baby was only the cherry on top of it all. 

"Making me breakfast, are you? Lovely man," Hermione came up behind him and slipped arms around his shoulders for a squeeze. 

Severus snorted, "perhaps I am making breakfast for myself, hmm? Don't even try to pretend you didn't roll your eyes, I bloody well felt it." Waving a hand, the plates began to make themselves, and he turned to kiss his wife thoroughly. As he did, Severus noticed something was off, something was different. "Are you alright?" He pulled back startled at the overwhelming feeling he got that something had changed. He had no idea what, but his magic was going absolutely wild. 

"Yes…"

Severus raised that eyebrow, saying without words that she best get on with it. 

Hermione didn't know if words were expressive enough, she raised her wand and cast the spell over her abdomen. The light once again emitted that silvery lilac colour. Then she watched Severus's eyes grow as big as saucers it seemed. 

"What?" he said flatly. 

"Baby," was all she could mutter. 

The small pulses that rippled through the light signalled the steady heartbeat. Severus just stood there staring at it. "I…" 

Nerves began to seep in, he was just staring at the light no emotion. "Severus?" She finally asked, trying not to let her voice shake in the process. 

His eyes snapped up to hers, and in them, she could see the faintest moisture, "I'm going to be a father?" 

Hermione laughed, allowing her head to fall back and the light to dissipate with her distraction. "Yes, that is more or less it."

Severus closed his eyes and grabbed onto the back of a chair for support, still reeling. "I never actually thought I would…"

More worry overcame her, the bloody confusing man he was. 

"I am so happy." His deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Finally, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her, "I am sorry, I think it was the shock of it all." He opened his mouth to say more, but Hermione beat him to it. She knew her husband well, and the questions he would pose next. 

"16 weeks, I forgot to take my potion… multiple times it seems. Everything appears to be in order." She beamed at him. 

Snape looked relieved, they were still standing there in the kitchen looking at each other breathlessly. "And is it…?" He trailed off.

"I wanted to wait for you, do you want to do it?" 

Severus lifted his wand carefully, reciting the incantation, to reveal the gender of their baby. This time the light that emitted was a very pale yellow. Girl. 

They both stared until the light dissipated. Severus Snape had survived a miserable childhood, bearable school years and a terrible 18 years of adulthood. It was all paying off tenfold, he would do it all again just to have this moment. 


End file.
